


what if we were ice skating together and then i kissed you

by periwinklepandas



Series: twelve days of christmas 2020 [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Ice Skating, Kissing, M/M, Real Life, Twelve Days of Fic-mas, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepandas/pseuds/periwinklepandas
Summary: Dream pulls George along to ice skate  (reposted from my (taken down) oneshots book) (im sorry ik christmas has passed this is a repost)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Series: twelve days of christmas 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	what if we were ice skating together and then i kissed you

**Author's Note:**

> original notes : TOMMORROW IS THE LAST DAY OF CLASS FOR ME BEFORE CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS POG- and im going to a friends house to sleepover on saturday yay.  
> this one is twelves days of christmas day 3! (ice skating, dreamnotfound)  
> listened to heat waves and last christmas on repeat while writing this, as you do. i think the ending on this one was a bit rushed tho- (its 11:45 pm i need sleep gotta fix my sleep schedule somehow)  
> enjoy :)
> 
> word count : 589

  
  


"Where are we even goinggg...." George's annoyed voice rang out, the brunette slumped down in the car seat.

"It's a surprise, you'll see." Dream smiled back, continuing to drive, laughing. "You look cute when you're annoyed."

"Wha-" A blush formed on George's face, the brit hiding his face in his hands.

"I said what I said."

It had been a week since George had come to Florida to celebrate Christmas with his boyfriend, much to the delight of their fans. Since then, Dream had dragged him out on expeditions and sightseeing, including looking at giant christmas trees and tackly decorated malls despite it still being summer weather outside.

Seriously, how is it this warm in Florida??? It's Christmas...... 

"We're here!" Dream pulled up in front of a mall. "We're going ice skating!" 

"Dream! I don't even know how to ice skate!"

"C'mon, I'll teach you! It's not that hard..."

Dream pulled his boyfriend into the mall, practically yanking him into the skating rink. George rarely saw his partner _this_ excited about anything. 

"You're really excited about this," George remarked.

"Yeah! I mean, I haven't skated for a long time............. And this time I get to do it with you!" The blond exclaimed, eyes practically lighting up. 

Dream pressed a kiss to George's forehead. "C'mon, let's go!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" George let out his signature scream as he wobbled on the ice, grabbing onto his boyfriend's waist for balance. 

"What, like it's hard?" Dream said with a cocky smirk, doing a perfect spin on the ice.

"Yes!" George yelled, struggling to keep upright on his feet.

"Ok, I'll teach you." Dream put his hands on George's waist in order to guide him, both of their faces blooming a faint pink at the contact.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

The christmas music played through the rink as the two gliding around the rink together, gliding together with Dream doing more spins than was necessary probably as there was practically no one else in the rink with them.

"Not bad." Dream smiled, doing another twirl as they slowed to a stop.

"Showoff." George laughed, pushing Dream lightly so he slid slightly over on the ice.

"How _dare_ you?!" Dream gasped in mock offense, taking off after an already-gliding-away George, the two of them laughing as they chased after each other.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away (you gave it away)_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special (special)_

The music continued to play as the couple continued skating on the ice, Dream catching up to George eventually.

"Gotcha." He said, planting another kiss on George's hair, both of them blushing a little.

The two slowed to a glide on the ice next to each other, smiling. 

"I love you." Dream murmured, smiling.

"Love you too."

Suddenly, George leaned in and kissed Dream, the blond startled by the sudden connecting of their lips.

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye_

_Tell me baby, do you recognize me?_

_Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_

The couple kissed on the ice, only breaking apart after a while.

"Love you." George smiled, laughing at the blush on Dream's face.

The music played, reverberating through the rink as the lover glide over the ice, giggling and laughing together.


End file.
